Love, Quidditch and Potions
by Aidenk77
Summary: I am James Potter the Second.  I have everything that a guy my age could want, great family, great mates and we have a laugh.  The thing is, I've met this girl...  JSP/OC  Rated for language and naughty scenes.
1. Chapter 1:  The Girl

Chapter I: The Girl.

Up until the last couple of months of my fifth year I really enjoyed Hogwarts. We had won all three of our Quidditch matches, and everything was going great until our Potions Master paired us off for a series of lessons. I'd almost automatically gone to pair up with my cousin Freddie, but Professor Moseley wanted to 'mix things up a little' and paired us all up, male with female. Freddie was paired off with Ellie McLaggen (much to his pleasure) and I was paired off with Daisy. I wasn't unhappy about this, Daisy and I had been friends since our first year at Hogwarts, though we were never particularly close or anything.

We got on surprisingly well, I knew she was sweet and good natured, but hadn't realised quite how much. On our third evening of study, she brought cookies to the library. She laughed at my jokes, and I found myself enjoying her company immensely. I'd received a few envious glances from some of my housemates, Daisy was well liked and she was pretty. She had a pale, heart shaped face, eyes that just lit up when she laughed. She spoke in a soft Scottish brogue and I found myself cursing that I hadn't got to know her better, sooner. I now really looked forward to Potions lessons, and it all came to an end too soon.

We were in the library, finishing up the last bit of studying, I had dropped a couple of hints about maybe she might like to meet up in London during the holidays and she seemed cool with that. We finished our reports and walked back to Gryffindor Tower together. As we approached the portrait hole, she stood on tiptoes, kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand. She thanked me for the last few weeks and scrambled through the portrait. I just stood there, like an idiot, rooted to the spot before a first year barged past me, putting me flat on my arse.

Christ knows how I got through my O.W.L's, but it all seemed to pass as a blur. I, for once found myself wishing away the days until the holidays, just so I could be alone, just to _think._ Daisy was as sweet as ever, she always smiled when we passed in the corridors, but there were hardly any of the conversations we'd had during that Potions assignment. The last few weeks passed quickly, I'd spoken to Daisy a few times and always walked away with a smile on my face. As we boarded the Hogwarts Express home, I'd bumped into Daisy as I made my way to the compartment with my fellow fifth years, she gave me a wide smile, squeezed my hand again and said she'd see me soon. She went into the next compartment, leaving me standing, rooted again.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I was brought out my reverie with a sharp knock on my bedroom door. Albus had been trying, in vain, to get me up all morning.

I poked my head from under the duvet. "Albus, FUCK OFF!" I bellowed.

There was a brief pause. "Its Mum," came a quiet voice.

She opened the door quietly, and sat on the edge of my bed. I started to slowly edge back under the covers.

"What's wrong, Jamesie?" she asked, softly. "You've been so quiet since you've been home. Are you worried about your O.?"

"It's nothing, mum," I grumbled. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, James," she replied. "I know there's something on your mind."

I started to poke my head up, and noticed Dad hovering around my bedroom door.

"Alright then," I whispered, almost nervously. "There's this girl..." I began.

Mum's face lit up in a bright smile, and she ruffled my hair.

"Perhaps this is one for you, love," she said to Dad. He walked slowly in and kissed her on the cheek as he squeezed her behind. Gross. I hate it when they do things like that. Mum left the room and closed the door quietly. Dad sat down at my desk and turned to face me.

"So, what's her name, son?" he asked.

"Daisy," I mumbled. "Daisy McLaren."

"Hmmm," he said. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know, Dad. She's like..."

"...When you talk to her your legs feel like jelly, and your brain stops working?" supplied Dad.

I looked out from under the covers, and Dad had a broad, almost patronising grin on his face. He scooted the chair over a bit closer and leaned in.

"You know how long it took me and your mum to get together? I'd fancied her for ages..."

"Dad!" I interrupted.

"Alright then," he conceded. "Just talk to her and don't be cocky."

Dad stood up, and ruffled my hair, and headed out of the door. He turned and grinned at me.

"Your O.W.L results came this morning," he said.

"Piss," I mumbled. No wonder Albus had been bothering me all morning. I slowly crawled out of bed, and picked up my dressing gown from the floor, and left the room. Dad was still hovering, and gripped my shoulder as I passed.

"Try and watch the language when your mother is around," he said, in a low voice. "She's a bit like Nana Weasley in that respect," he added in an undertone. He squeezed my shoulder again, and smiled at me. "I've got to head back to the office for ten minutes; I've got a little surprise for you."

I headed into the bathroom wondering about Dad's cryptic message, and entered our huge sitting room after a really good hot shower. I just caught sight of seven or eight people sitting, before I was almost bowled over in a huge hug from my favourite cousin, Rose.

"Jamesie!" she sang brightly. "We thought you'd died up there or something!"

"Hey, Red," I mumbled. I looked around for a second. "What's everyone doing here?" I whispered.

I glanced around; there was almost a complete set of Potter-Weasleys, and it slowly dawned on me. O.W.L's results. Freddie jumped up from the sofa, and brandished a thick envelope at me.

"I've practically been sat on my hands all morning, you fucking..." he cried.

Molly and Lucy looked up in shock at Freddie's language, Albus and Rose grinned, but Hugo practically fell of the armchair in hysterics.

"Language, Frederick Weasley," called a voice from the kitchen. Mum came into the sitting room, and handed me an envelope, the same as Freddie's.

"Come on, Jamesie," she encouraged. Freddie had already torn into his results and was scanning the paper, eyes wide. By this point, Dad had come into the sitting room, accompanied by Uncle George, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Uncle Ron motioned with his hands to hurry up, so I started to slowly open my letter. Fear, and panic enveloped me and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"_Get a grip, Potter," _I thought angrily. _"What if I've fucked this all up? I can barely remember taking my exams..."_

And with that thought, Daisy's pretty face and sweet tinkling laugh came swimming into my mind. I tore open my results and quickly scanned down.

_James Sirius Potter._

_O.W.L results._

_Transfiguration: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Herbology: A_

_Arithmacy: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

I almost jumped for joy, my results were far better than I hoped and I didn't feel as wretched as before. Maybe I was just worried about my O. after all. Dad read the results over my shoulder and I handed the paper to Mum, she let out a squeal, and grabbed me into a hug.

"Well done, Jamesie," she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mum," I said quietly.

Dad clapped me on the back, and congratulated me and led Freddie and me out the back garden. There was a huge marquee, a barbeque and a banner reading 'Congratulations, James and Freddie!' I was almost lost for words and Dad pulled me into a manly hug.

"Thanks Dad," I said gruffly.

He smiled at me proudly, and his eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "I thought you'd like a party, son. The rest of the Weasleys, Teddy, and some of your housemates are coming soon," he proclaimed to the group behind us. There were squeals of delight from the girls, and hi-fives from the guys. A flare of hope burned inside me, maybe Daisy would be coming. I thought for a second, and the flare was quickly extinguished. Daisy is muggle-born, she wouldn't have a connection the floo network. I thought about sending her an owl, but I didn't even know how her parents felt about owl post. I was beginning to feel a bit dejected, even in the face of a party, when I noticed Mum and Dad hold hands, smooch and turn gracefully on the spot as they disapparated together with a small _pop_.

"Where the hell are they off to now?" Albus asked me.

Uncle Ron answered for me, with a grin on his face. "He's gone to round everyone up for the party," he said, and then gave me a huge wink.

I wasn't entirely sure what we were supposed to be doing, Uncle Ron was preparing the barbeque, Uncle George emerged from the cellar with a barrel of butterbeer, and he started to set up a kind of bar. Teddy apparated into the garden a few seconds later, I ran over and we punched fists, and clonked heads together. He beckoned Freddie over, and opened his robes a little. Inside, four bottles of firewhisky glinted in the evening sun.

"Something for a little later, boys," he whispered.

Freddie grinned at me as I heard the fireplace roar into life. I ran into the sitting room, to see Mum emerging from the fire, followed my fellow housemates, Dom Thomas, his Dad, Eddie Macmillan and his parents. They brushed soot from their clothes, I was really pleased to see them, and they excitedly showed me their O.W.L results, as Mum ushered us outside. The adults all sat, drinking coffee, talking about work, and the latest Quidditch scores, I laughed as I overheard Uncle Ron mournfully recalling the Canons latest horrific defeat.

The fire again roared into life and Ellie McLaggen and her Mum gracefully stepped out from the fireplace. Rose welcomed them and led them outside, pointing them in Uncle George's direction. I was starting to wonder where Dad had got to when he appeared with a small _pop_ in the middle of the lawn. Clutching his left arm was my roommate, Stevie Hart and his right, as my heart seemed to jump around in my chest, was Daisy. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a flowery dress, and Converse trainers. I ran over and greeted Stevie with a friendly punch; he grinned and waved at the other fifth year guys. Daisy was looking a little unsteady, so I offered her my arm, whilst silently mouthing thanks to Dad. She took my arm gratefully and after a moment, the colour started to return to her cheeks.

"First time apparating?" I asked gently.

"Yes," she replied a little shakily. "It's a bit odd." She smiled at me, and her eyes seemed to twinkle in the hazy afternoon sun.

"I remember the first time Dad apparated with me, I was sick everywhere," I said quickly.

"Hmm," she replied.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ I cursed myself. "I'm meant I felt sick," I lied.

She smiled at me; I quickly changed the subject and asked her how she did on her O.W.L's. She looked down, as if she was embarrassed.

"9 Outstandings," she said quietly.

"Really? I mean that's fantastic, Daisy,"

"Not bad for a Muggle-born."

I laughed with her and led her over to the other guys with a bit of a spring in my step. I got butterbeers for Daisy and me from Uncle George and we chatted about Quiddich, she confessed as much as she enjoyed the game at school, she'd never been to a professional game. I began to tell her about the team I supported, Pride of Portree and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Portree?" she asked. "As in on the Isle of Skye?"

I nodded and she told me that she'd grown up not far from Skye; I excitedly asked her if she'd like to go to a game with me, perhaps over Christmas. My insides were squirming and as she agreed, I felt the thrill of uncertainty course through my veins.

Daisy smiled at me again, and pulled a piece of parchment from her handbag.

"Thanks for invite, James. It was really sweet of you."

I almost choked on my butterbeer, as it dawned on me that almost everyone already knew about the party, Daisy's invite even said about Dad coming to collect her, but I found myself feeling a bit annoyed that no one had told me. Daisy smiled again and the irritation just seemed to melt away.

We went over to chat with my cousins and classmates; everyone really seemed to be enjoying the party. I saw Albus, deep in conversation with Freddie, my curiosity piqued, I slowly moved closer to them.

"James seems to be enjoying Daisy's company," said Freddie, with a smirk.

Albus moved his head a little closer to Freddie. "I think she's the reason he's been moping about for the last few weeks,"

"Really?" whispered Freddie conspiratorially.

I backed away from my brother and cousin, and shook my head a little. Was I that obvious?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you've enjoyed this. It's my first next-generation story so any feedback would be great. Remember, reviews = happiness! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2:  Diagon Alley

Chapter II: Diagon Alley.

The last two weeks of the holidays passed me by quickly. Mum seemed to be working herself into a frenzy, making sure everything was washed and ironed, checking our trunks every few hours or so. I tried to avoid this and spent quite a lot of time with by brother and sister, Rose, Freddie and Hugo. We played Quidditch in the field behind my house and swam in the lake. Well, they did, obviously I'm far too cool for such childish pursuits.

When we returned to the house, exhausted, Mum reminded us about Diagon Alley the next day. As if I could forget! A few days before I'd sent off Hedwig the second with a note to Daisy asking her if she'd meet me in Diagon Alley, she'd sent her back almost straight away saying she'd love to. I kept her note in my pocket, I couldn't help but read, and re-read it. The letter smelt like jasmine.

We all sat at the large kitchen table and Mum served dinner, Dad was working late at the office so he didn't join us. It was a really enjoyable dinner; Freddie kept the table in stitches with a series of jokes and tall tales. I found my thoughts drifting though, I kept thinking about the day ahead, what I'd wear and things to talk to Daisy about. Albus noticed me staring off into space and nudged Freddie. He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind, Jimmy?" he smirked.

Rose caught my eye. "Leave him alone, Freddie, Jamesie is in love," she crooned.

"Am not," I snapped quickly and I narrowed my eyes at Freddie.

I loved my cousins to pieces, but honestly, I couldn't wait to get away from them. I made my excuses and left the table, hurried upstairs and into the quiet and sanctuary of my room. I flopped onto the bed and took out Daisy's note again. I smiled as I read it. I eventually settled into bed, and grabbed a Potions textbook. It was only an O.W.L standard book, but it's good to keep a handle on the basics. I chuckled softly to myself as I remembered my 'Outstanding' grade. I had always loved Potions; the shimmering, swirling liquids fascinated me. Of course, Potions had become a lot more interesting since I'd worked with Daisy and I couldn't wait to get started on my N.E.W.T level classes.

The morning dawned rainy and moody; I awoke with a special feeling inside that even the weather couldn't bring down. I jumped out of bed, shimmied my way to the bathroom and sang into the shampoo bottle as the hot water sluiced over me. I dried off and carefully selected my clothes, a smart pair of jeans, a black shirt and boots. I bounced down the stairs and took a seat at the dining table, helping myself to toast and jam. Albus eyed my clothes sceptically, but I noticed he'd made quite a lot of effort himself. Maybe he had his eye on someone? Lily sidled into the dining room, and quietly sat down next to me. I affectionately put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She gave me a weak smile, as I realised she looked a little nervous. I grinned at her, before noticing her hair was looking very sleek and shiny, and she was wearing her favourite dress, she even had a touch of makeup on. I really thought about saying something to her, but I finished my toast and turned to her.

"You look really nice today, Lils," I said. "You too, Albie. Are you both meeting people?"

Albus blushed furiously and stared at his plate. He looked up quickly, caught my eye and nodded, almost imperceptibly. I smiled, quite proudly at my little brother, I turned to Lily, and she'd stayed quiet.

"Alright, Lily?" I asked. "Are you meeting a boy?"

She swallowed hard and looked up at me.

"Yeah, but don't go all mental or anything James," she said shrilly.

"No, it's cool, Lils." I replied kindly.

Aww, my little sis is growing up! I may have gone a bit nuts at a third year Hufflepuff, who was eyeing her up once, but it was one time! Well, maybe there were one or two other times, but after all, I have to look out for her.

Lily seemed relieved by this, and gave me a big hug as she left the dining room. Aren't we just happy families? Mum came into the dining room and hustled us into the lounge. I grabbed my cloak, as did Albus and Lily, and Mum threw a handful of powder into the fire.

We arrived in The Leaky Cauldron in a rush of warmth and soot; I brushed myself down and hurried out to the rear courtyard, and tapped my wand onto the bricks. I checked my pocket-watch; I was nearly half an hour early, so I wandered down the street, pausing for quite a long time outside Quality Quiddich Supplies. Hmm, the Firebolt Z3000. I gazed lovingly at the broom, wondering perhaps if Dad might get it for me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly, slipped on the wet pavement and found myself, flat on my back looking up at Daisy. Oh God. Please just kill me now.

I looked up at her and tried not to look up her skirt, she merely grinned down at me.

"You alright down there, James?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow and a half smile, half grimace as I hauled myself up. I knew I was blushing but Daisy just thought it was funny that at her touch, I'd ended up on the floor. Hilarious. I brushed myself down and we started to walk along the alleyway together, I found myself asking about her holidays, Quidditch and the upcoming term.

"Do you want a drink, Daisy?" I asked

"Sure, do you want to go in here?" She motioned towards a little cafe, so we walked in and took seats at a booth. The waiter took our orders and two coffees arrived a little time after. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Daisy looked up and smiled at me.

"So, you looking forward to Potions then?" She asked.

I nodded. "Potions has always been my favourite. I'm not sure why, but it just seemed to fascinate me. My Dad hated it, but I think it's great."

Daisy's eyes sparkled as I talked; she talked of how much she'd enjoyed Potions, particularly the last few weeks of it. My heart leapt and seemed to jump around in my chest. Did she just say what I though she did? I blushed, much to my horror.

"You're sweet, James you know?"

"I... Um... Thanks, Daisy," I stammered. I tried to talk, but words didn't seem to form in my head. I took a deep breath, and composed myself.

"Do you want to sit together on the train tomorrow?" I asked softly.

Now it seemed it was Daisy's turn to blush and stammer.

"Aye, that'd be great," she croaked.

We both smiled and then the giggles hit her. We laughed together, and suddenly, everything seemed hilarious. I struggled to breathe, as Daisy choked back tears. We finished our coffees and I squeezed Daisy's hand as we went to stand and leave. She gave me a shy smile as we left, again I felt like my heart was jumping around, only this time it was accompanied by my insides squirming too.

We browsed some of the shops, and eventually wandered back to the Leaky Cauldron where we met up with my family, they were sat chatting animatedly with Daisy's parents. I grimaced as introductions were made, and we both sat down to join in the small talk. Urgh. Daisy held my hand underneath the table; it felt like bolts of electricity were shooting up my arm. My insides squirmed, my legs felt like jelly. What was wrong with me? I've kissed girls before, holding hands shouldn't be a problem right?

We all stood up to leave; I had my hand shook by Daisy's father, who absolutely towered over me, he'd honestly give Hagrid a run for size. Daisy waited until her parents had gone out of the bar and pulled me into a quick hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, James," she whispered in my ear.

She turned from me, and headed out of the bar. I (for the third time) felt like I was rooted to the spot, Albus practically dragged me to the fireplace, Mum threw the powder in, and I stepped into the emerald flames. I arrived, with a heavy thump into our lounge, and slumped onto the sofa. Albus grinned at me slyly and started singing softly.

"Jamesie and Daisy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I..."

Albus was immediately silenced with a surreptitious flick of my wand and I laughed at him. I know I'm not supposed to do magic outside of school, but I think that one was justified. Mum came in and grumbled at me, and released Albus with a swish of her wand. I was still annoyed with Albus, so I stalked upstairs, and found all my new things waiting for me on my bed. I fell upon my new Advanced Potion Making book, and quickly flicked through it. A couple of potions caught my eye, 'Draught of Living Death' in particular. Where would there be any practical application for that? I chuckled to myself, and began packing my new things into my trunk.

I was woken abruptly early the next morning by Lily jumping on my bed. She seemed very excited about returning to Hogwarts, and to tell you the truth, I was _really_ looking forward to going. I showered and dressed, and hurriedly packed the last few things into my trunk. Dad was waiting on the landing as I dragged my trunk from my room; he gave his wand a swish and the trunk zoomed down the stairs and stacked neatly against the wall. I sat in the dining room, helped myself to cornflakes and coffee and went through a mental checklist that I had everything.

Mum bustled into the dining room and started to question us on the state of our trunks, eventually satisfied, she went to talk with Dad, who was in the kitchen. Well, I say talking, I could hear them smooching and evidently so could Albus and Lily. They pulled faces, and I couldn't help but agree with them. Gross.

Dad came into the room, with a bit of a dreamy smile across his face and announced that we'd be going to King's Cross in our car. We groaned together, but Dad was grinning broadly by this point. He loved his car, but rarely used it. It was a classic old Mercedes-Benz, and had been 'tinkered with' by Grandpa Weasley. We finished eating and went outside to help Dad load the car up, to find him lying underneath it, swearing profusely. He slid from underneath and waved his wand at the engine. It coughed, and spluttered, and that was it. Dad used a few choice words, and slammed the bonnet down.

"Side-along apparition it is then, kids," he grumbled.

Me and Al hi-fived. I really couldn't stand travelling in Dad's wretched old car. It looked cool, but I was certain it was a rickety old death-trap. Dad checked his battered old pocket-watch and frowned.

"We'd better be off, time's getting on," he said.

Mum came outside with our trunks levitating before her; Dad gripped his wand and cracked it like a whip. There was a loud _pop_ and the trunks vanished. Lily gripped onto Mum's arm, me and Albus grabbed Dad's arms. They turned on the spot, and we arrived at King's Cross, right next to the trunks. I stumbled away feeling slightly nauseous, and tripped, like the massive idiot that I am, right over my own trunk. I looked up, to see a familiar face smiling down at me.

"Alright down there, James?" she said, with that gorgeous tinkling laugh.

Oh God. What the hell is wrong with me? Why must I end up on my arse, every time I see her? I poked my tongue out at her, and pulled myself up, silencing Albus's giggles with a swift elbow to the ribs. I gave Daisy my best smile as I straightened my robes.

"Hold on a second, Daisy, I'd better say goodbye to my Mum and all that," I murmured.

Daisy nodded, and turned to my parents, and Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Dad, a gruff one-armed hug.

"See you guys at Christmas, yeah?"

Mum gave us a watery smile and I waved at them, as I walked towards the vivid scarlet steam engine, tugging my trunk behind me. We walked together along the length of the train and Daisy led me to a compartment, she'd already stowed her trunk and sat down. I had a quick look around, and with a flick of my wand, the trunk soared up and settled beside hers. I slumped down beside her, taking the seat by the window.

"Alone at last," she whispered, taking my hand in hers.

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this. Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

Chapter III - An interesting day

* * *

><p>I slammed the door shut of the Gryffindor sixth year dormitory and attempted to boot my trunk across the room. The trunk didn't budge an inch. Now I have a broken toe as well as being furious. I kicked the trunk open and began to unpack, throwing my things into my chest of drawers, though I got tired of this pretty quickly and just shoved the trunk under my bed. I undressed and pulled on my pyjama bottoms and sat up on my bed as the afternoon's events swirled around in my mind. I was so angry and annoyed with my fellow sixth years.<p>

_Daisy and I were sat together on the train, and she'd just taken my hand. My insides squirmed and I squeezed her hand softly. Her eyes twinkled, and I could feel her breath on my face. Then the compartment door slammed open, and what seemed like most of the Gryffindor sixth year all piled in. No one noticed just how close we were; I slumped back into my seat and gazed moodily out of the window. I turned to her, and she gave me a weak smile and rolled her eyes at the sudden influx of people and noise._

_Just after the food trolley went by, I caught Daisy's eye, and looked over to the door. I stood, made some excuse about getting something else from the trolley, and headed out into the corridor. I found a quiet bit, and leaned against the side of the train, a few moments later, I heard the compartment door open again. My heart started to race and I felt my breath quicken. Daisy approached me, and I leaned back, and tried to look cool._

"_Hey," she said softly._

_I grinned at her, and the train jolted, and suddenly Daisy was in my arms. I could smell the soft, sweet smell of her perfume as she looked up at me. Her eyes danced, with just a glint of mischief in them as I leaned in to kiss her. I could have counted the freckles on her nose, when I received a punch in the shoulder from my roommate, Stevie._

"_Hey, James!" he exclaimed. "Looking forward to..."_

"_Fuck off, Stevie," I growled. "I'm busy."_

_Stevie's eyes widened as he realised, and he slouched off with a mumbled 'sorry'. Daisy and I were no longer pressed together, she squeezed my hand as I realised the moment had passed._

"_Come on James," she said bracingly. "Let's go and sit back down."_

_I followed her back to the compartment, and sat back down, again gazing out of the window. Outside, the rain swirled and splattered against the window and it seemed to reflect how I was feeling. The journey seemed to be taking forever, the train ploughing through rain and howling winds over the bleak and deserted countryside. It began to darken outside and the compartment grew a little chilly. Daisy leaned into me, I reached an arm around her shoulders and my mood seemed to lift. We stayed like that for quite a while, until the girls decided it was time to change. They all left the compartment and we all reached for our trunks and began extracting our robes and ties. I felt quite proud as I pinned my Quidditch Captain badge on; the crossed broomsticks over the Gryffindor lion shone and sparkled in the lamp light._

_I slumped back into my seat and Freddie caught my eye._

"_What's with you and Daisy then?" he asked quietly._

_I practically felt everyone's ears prick up and they all slowly turned to face me. I looked down at my lap as I felt my cheeks redden._

"_Nothing," I lied._

"_Come on, Jimmy, you can't fool your own cousin," responded Freddie._

"_We're friends," I spat. "Just leave it."_

_I glared at them, and they all seemed to recoil slightly, Freddie suddenly seemed very interested in picking a bit of fluff from his robes, Eddie tied and retied his bootlaces. We sat in a kind of awkward silence until the girls returned and Daisy sat back down next to me. As if someone had flicked a switch, light and warmth seemed to return to the compartment, though I noticed that none of the boys would look me quite in the eye. I was actually quite pleased about this, for now anyway._

_The train eventually pulled into Hogsmeade station; I pulled my hood up and braced myself against the sheets of rain and the vicious, biting wind. We made our way to the carriages, feeling the freezing rain sting as it hit my face._

_About five times during the feast I noticed Freddie attempt to catch my eye, and then made kissy faces, much to the amusement of my fellow sixth years. I was annoyed after the first time he did it, eventually I pushed my plate away, glared at them and made my way up to Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully, I'd overheard the password from Eddie, our sixth year prefect and with a swift 'patefacio'; I was in the warmth and comfort of the common room._

I rested back against the headboard, and massaged my temples with my fingers. I sighed; my mates could be so frustrating and immature sometimes.

There was a soft knock at the door, I swung my legs off the bed, there was a short pause, and the door slowly opened. Daisy poked her head around the door and came into the room. She opened her mouth to speak and she immediately flushed. I suddenly realised I was only wearing my pyjama bottoms. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"James, you're half... Well, naked," she mouthed.

I waved my hands dismissively. I wasn't bothered about a girl seeing my bare chest; I actually thought I was in pretty good shape. Daisy paused for a second and then sat beside me on my bed. I took a deep breath and concentrated, trying not to think of the fact there was a gorgeous girl sat on my bed and I was only wearing my pyjamas.

"James, about the train, the corridor..." she paused and seemed to be considering her words. "I wanted to... Well..."

"I wanted to... Well... You know..." I replied softly and I moved slowly closer to her. Those perfect eyes sparkled and again I could feel her breath on my face. I felt my heart rate quicken. We were so close. I slowly closed my eyes as we moved together.

There was a sudden crash as my roommates all piled into our dorm, shouting and laughing. The laughter stopped abruptly and I opened my eyes, to find them all staring at me. Freddie flushed a beetroot pink and suddenly they were all engrossed in unpacking, avoiding my eyes. Daisy jumped down from my bed and pecked my cheek chastely.

"See you tomorrow, James," she whispered.

I watched her leave, and as the door shut, I immediately felt four pairs of eyes on me.

"A late night liaison?" asked Freddie, grinning.

"Shut it, Freddie," I snapped.

"So you like her then?" questioned Eddie.

I held my head in my hands for a moment, and massaged my temples again. "Yeah." I said defiantly. "I do. I think she likes me too."

There was a chorus of cheers from the guys, as they grinned at me.

"Finally!" cried Freddie. "You've been moping about all summer over her. It's obvious that she likes you."

"Really?" I asked. I paused for a minute. "Ok guys, no interfering."

My roommates nodded, and I climbed back onto my bed, closed my curtains with a flick of my wand, and settled under the covers. My thoughts drifted to Daisy, the two almost kisses we had and drifted off to sleep.

The morning dawned as it did the previous day, moody and raining. I grabbed a quick shower and dressed, chuckling to myself at the state of my dorm mates. Freddie had a leg hanging out of his curtains, Stevie was muttering to himself in his sleep; Eddie had sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. Dom was snoring like a pneumatic drill; I left them to it and headed down to the common room. Daisy was sat on the arm of one of the squashy chairs; I grinned at her and swept a hand through my hair.

"Breakfast, m'lady?" I enquired.

She flashed me a wide smile and we headed out of the common room. I helped her out of the portrait and we walked together through the corridors. I suddenly didn't feel quite so cool and confident, my arms seemed too long, and there was a bit of an awkward silence. As we walked, her hand brushed against mine and I decided that I'd hold it, or at least attempt to. Taking the bull by the horns, I confidently held her hand. Daisy looked up at me and smiled, my heart leapt. Success! We entered the Great Hall together, still holding hands and sat together. I helped myself to toast and coffee, Daisy did the same. We chatted about the upcoming week and I noticed Professor Longbottom coming over, no doubt with our timetables.

"Good morning, Potter, Miss McLaren," he boomed.

"Morning, Neville," I mumbled. I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Professor Longbottom when we're in school, Potter," he said quietly.

I nodded at him and glanced at Daisy, she had her mouth clenched tight, trying and failing to suppress a fit of giggle as our timetables were dropped in front of us. I quickly scanned it, double Potions, then Herbology and a bit of DADA. All in, not a bad day.

We finished our breakfast and walked slowly down to the dungeon, and waited outside the classroom. We were a little early, but I didn't mind. I leaned against the wall and Daisy leant into me. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around her, her arms were around my neck and we were kissing, my heart was racing as her soft lips pressed against mine, my tongue met hers before we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

We both looked to the source of the interruption and saw, with horror, Professor Moseley, our Potions Master.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," he said icily, he turned his back on us, and swept into the dungeon. I groaned as Daisy squeezed my hand, she gave me a smile that just seemed to burst my heart open.

"Perhaps this wasn't the place for our first kiss," she said quietly. "We'll have to find somewhere a little quieter next time..."

I nodded and then took in what she'd just said. My mind swarmed with scenes of us in quiet corners and I grinned at her, all thoughts of Potions cast from my mind. The rest of the class arrived a few moments later; Freddie gave me a knowing wink as we filed into the dungeon.

The lessons all passed me by quickly; I sat next to Daisy all day, my thoughts drifting all the time to hidden corners, and Daisy. Always Daisy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you've enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
